Task Force 87 Wolf Squadron
by d40gaines
Summary: A rookie USAF pilot gets assigned to a new squadron but turns out is the new recruit of an elite USAF squadron Task Force 87 Wolf Squadron, Can this new recruit prove himself to be an ace or will he be shot down?...This story is not a crossover, This story will have Violence, Lemons, A harem, The Portuguese language. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Task Force 87 Wolf Squadron:**

 **Summary: A rookie USAF pilot gets assigned to a new squadron but turns out is the new recruit of an elite USAF squadron Task Force 87 Wolf Squadron, Can this new recruit prove himself to be an ace or will he be shot down?...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha & Omega or Ace Combat; also this will only have parts of Ace Combat Assault Horizon & Ace Combat Infinity…**

 **Chapter 1: First Sortie, Meeting the Squad, A deadly encounter, & Wolves**

 **May 23, 2016**

 **Briefing, 8:00am**

 **Greenfield Islands Air Force Base**

 **Donnie's POV:**

"Okay time to start the briefing…" Commander Davis said

The names Donnie Turner I'm 5'10" 180Ibs, dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes…I just got here around 5:00am this morning, I was a rookie USAF pilot stationed in Russia…it was three days ago I was told by my squadron leader I was being reassigned to another squadron as well as being stationed at another base…not believing that I was being assigned to an elite squadron…

"We have a new recruit here today…got here earlier this morning he's our new Wolf 4" Commander Davis said

I was bought out of my thoughts by being nudged; I looked up seeing that the other people in the room nodding at me so I returned the gesture.

"Okay back to business…we have reports of an enemy bomber squadron with escort as well as some ground targets, you need to erase all hostiles from the area…this will also be the rookie's first sortie, you all have you're objective get to it…dismissed" Commander Davis said with a salute

 **3 minutes later…**

"Davis to Wolf squadron…you are clear to engage all hostiles" Davis said

"Wolves break" Wolf 1 said

We broke off into in teams of four, I was on point while the others followed me in…before we left the base I was surprise to see that this squad had XFA-33s, something that I only heard off. I broke off from the group heading for a SAM site beginning my attack run firing 4AGMs and my machine gun destroying the site in a matter of minutes.

"Wolf 4 an enemy has a lock on you evade!" Davis commanded

I evaded the missile rolling left dive bombing the next SAM site but got hit by some of the AA that was around the site but had to break off when I heard the missile alert going off so I had to come back around for another pass successfully erasing all hostiles at that site.

"Wolf 2 to Wolf leader all SAMs in the area have been neutralized" Wolf 2 said

I went wide eyed; they seriously just took out 10 SAM sites that fast while I only managed to take down two. It was at that point I was to go and help with the bombers and their escort.

"Wolf 2 and 4 eliminate the bombers, Wolf 1 and 3 deal the second enemy squadron" Wolf leader said on stereo

"Yes ma'am" we said

I was Wolf 2's wingman as we flew at the bombers firing missiles and machine guns rolled right but didn't see that Wolf 2 turned around flying behind the bombers.

' _Man they are fast' I thought_

I turned around using my afterburners to catch up to Wolf 2 getting a lock on firing my missiles at the second bomber but it got shot down by Wolf 2 who just sighed in the stereo…

"All targets in the area destroyed" Davis said

I regrouped with the others just as another squadron got on stereo.

"Thanks for the help Wolf squadron" a pilot said

I heard Wolf 1 tell that pilot no problem after that she gave the order for us to return to base.

"Wolf 1…how'd the rookie do?" Davis asked

"Not too shabby, if he applies himself I see him becoming a better pilot…if only the person before him wasn't some cocky and clueless" Wolf 1 said sighing at the last part

I said nothing just continuing to listen to Wolf 1 and the others talking in what I believe was Portuguese, when we got back to base Commander Davis wanted to debrief the squadron leader on the op we completed.

"Hey…" someone said

I looked up seeing another girl, she was still in her flight suit slightly tanned skin, had short brown hair with amber eyes, on her flight suit it had Maj. Richards so I stood at attention but relaxed when she said at ease.

"What's your name" she asked

"Meu nome e Donnie Turner senhora (My name is Donnie Turner ma'am)" I said

I extended my hand to her but then pulled it back realizing that she wasn't shaking it, I then walked past her that's when she said…

"Kate, my name is Kate" Kate said looking back at me

After that I continued to the barracks walking in getting out of my flight suit getting into my on base uniform sitting down on my bunk pulling out a picture, it was of my father, my mother, my older brother, and me…but it was taken years ago, My father was killed by an enemy ace that goes by the nickname _'Black death'_ , that happened months after I graduated high school.

 **Flashback: 2 years 4 months ago**

 **January, 2, 2014**

 **My parent's house 10:05am**

 **Benton, Arkansas**

I came home after being at my friend's house seeing my mother crying her eyes out while my older brother Derrick comforted her looking like he was trying not his best to hold back his tears, I then saw a folded flag as well as the dog tags in my mother's lap. I didn't want to believe that my dad was gone.

"Donnie…" Derrick said his voice cracking

My legs were shaking as I walked towards Derrick and my mom, as I got closer and closer it felt like someone was stabbing me in my chest cutting a hole in my heart.

"H-he c-c-can't be d-dead" I said as I fell to my knees

My mom embraced me as well as my older brother Derrick both of them telling me it'll be okay…I was so torn up by the fact that my father was gone I didn't come out of my room for 2 weeks, it was after I turned 22 I joined the US Air Force wanting to do what my father did and to avenge him.

 **End of Flashback…**

"Tenente Turner (Lieutenant Turner)" someone said

I looked up seeing another girl, she was in uniform light caramel skin, had black hair with a lavender streak lavender eyes, she was standing at the door her arms crossed over her chest her lavender eyes looking me over.

"Voce precisa conhecer o resto da sua equipa (You need to meet the rest of your squad)" she said calmly

"Onde estao localizados (Where are they located)" I asked

"Me siga (Follow me)" she said

I got up just as she walked out the room, I followed her leaving the barracks soon ending up in a lounge area seeing Kate and 5 other girls. That's when all eyes then fell on me, I walked over to a chair sitting down seeing the girl that I followed sitting on the table looking at me.

"Voce vai se apresentar tenente (Are you going to introduce yourself lieutenant)" she said calmly

I was relaxed then looked up at each of them.

"I am Lieutenant Donnie Turner, I was recently reassigned to your squadron earlier this morning…of course I'm the rookie but I know I can get better, my likes are flying, cooking, and drawing…what I don't like is people that are cocky and hard headed" Donnie said shaking his head

Kate then looked at me, her eyes never leaving my own.

"Well that's good to know lieutenant, I am Major Kate Richards, and I've been with Wolf Squadron since I was 18, now I am 21…my likes being flying, fighting, and my plane…my dislikes being when I got nothing to do, having to deal with crazy people unless it's something or someone on base, and thieves as well as liars" Kate said spitting at the last part

I then looked at another girl; she was sitting on the couch looking at me. She had light caramel skin; black hair like the other girl that I followed here, except her hair had red streaks in it along with red eyes.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Rose Parker, like Major Richards I've also been with Wolf Squadron ever since I was 18 in which I am also 20, my likes are wolves, my plane, and my squad, my dislikes are mainly liars, losing something precious to me, and ignorant people" Rose said

 **20 minutes later…**

They all finally introduced themselves, 1st Lieutenant Raven Parker she's 20 with Lilly and Rose being her sisters, Lieutenant Claire Mcmath she's 20, Captain Katherine Garcia she's 22, Major Nicole Ward she's 21, and lastly Colonel Lilly Parker she's 22…she's also squad leader.

"Eu nunca pensei que seria atribuido a Lobo Squadron (I never thought I would be assigned to wolf Squadron)" I said softly

I was currently in the barracks laying on my bunk in my thoughts, it's amazing but at the same crazy…its pilots out there who are better than me I'm just a rookie well more of a newbie since I'm in an elite unit.

"Torneiro entrevista mais cedo possivel, outro sortie (Turner briefing asap we have another sortie)" Nicole said quickly

I hopped off my bunk quickly changing in my flight suit running out the barracks to briefing, when I got there and sat down the air screamed seriousness…that's when another man walked in a general that's when the briefing started.

"Currently Europe is at war with a coup, they are being led by Ricky Wilburn also known as _'Black death'_. He also leads the coup's air force, we have little Intel on Wilburn but we know he is very dangerous and you must stay away from him." The man said

Murmuring was heard as Lilly and the others talked, I just looked at the picture of the man that killed my father with anger and disdain.

"Regroup with an air squadron making their way to Europe and repel the coup forces out of Europe's capital, if you encounter _'Black Death'_ get out of the airspace immediately" the man said

"This briefing is over Wolf Squadron you have your mission" Commander Davis said

We all stood up saluting Commander Davis and the general, after that we filed out the room jogging to the hangars…

 **3 minutes later…**

We were on afterburners making our way to the meeting point; I was in front of the others leading the formation. I have been silent whole time, I soon heard Wolf 5 come on stereo.

"Wolf 4 you've been silent, something wrong?" Wolf 5 asked

"It's _'Black death'_ I am thinking about" I said

"Why would you be thinking of _'him'_ " Wolf 5 said putting emphasis on him

"I'm going to shoot that bastard down" I said plainly

It was silent after that then Wolf 1 got on stereo…

"You heard the General's order Wolf 4 we leave the airspace if we encounter _'Black death'_ " Wolf 1 said

I got silent then sighed…

"Copy that Wolf leader" I said

After 2 minutes we arrived at the meeting point.

"Wolf leader to Viper leader acknowledge" Wolf 1 said

"Hear you loud and clear Wolf leader" Viper leader said

I saw a 5 F-35Bs flying next to our group, Wolf 1 was telling Viper 1 the mission objective, I was still thinking of _'Black death'_ getting madder and madder but quickly calmed myself down shaking my head hearing Wolf 1 on stereo.

"Wolves voces tem a sua missao…apagar todos os inimigos (Wolves you have your mission…erase all hostiles)" Wolf 1 said

"Vipers break" Viper 1 said

"Wolves break" Wolf 1 said

With that the mission began, it wasn't nothing big we managed to repel the ground forces since for some reason there wasn't any hostile air targets which had me, the rest of Wolf Squadron, and Viper Squadron very suspicious. It was at that point I heard my missile alert.

"Eu estou cravado (I'm spiked)" I said quickly

I broke off rolling left evading the missile but went wide eyed seeing four targets on my radar and they were all aiming at me. I then had another missile alert so I evaded that one but quickly had to evade two more.

"Oh would you look at that looks like we have a good one here" an enemy pilot said

I then heard another voice on stereo…

"Ah so the son finally show's himself" a voice said

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed

"Wolf 4 to Viper 3 I'm coming in to assist" Viper 3 said quickly

 **3** **rd** **person POV:**

Viper 3 quickly made his way flying behind one of the bandits getting a lock-on firing a missile hitting one of them but not taking account to the one that was coming around…it was _'Black death'_.

"Viper 3 evade evade!" Davis said quickly

"Damn!" Viper 3 said quickly

The pilot did as he was told but another missile was fired and hit its mark in which it severely damaged his aircraft.

"This is Viper 3 craft damaged craft damaged!" Viper said quickly over stereo

"Viper 1 to Viper 3 you gotta bail!" Viper 1 exclaimed

"I'm bailing out" Viper 3 said over stereo

"This is Viper 1 be advised I have a chute deployed I say again I have a chute deployed" Viper 1 said

"Davis to any available ground units we have green smoke initiate S.A.R, as for any and all available air squadrons leave this airspace immediately!" Davis ordered

 **Donnie's POV:**

I didn't listen I stayed behind, that's when Wolf 8 got on stereo.

"Lobo 4 o que diabos voce esta fazendo! (Wolf 4 what the fuck are you doing!)" Wolf 8 exclaimed

I didn't say anything as I evaded missiles and machine guns; I didn't know what kind of plane this guy is flying!

 **Lilly's POV:**

I couldn't just leave Wolf 4 behind, I quickly turned around as well as the others flying back into hostile airspace…as well as Viper Squadron.

"Wolves break" I said

I was on afterburners flying to where Wolf 4 was while the others engaged the enemy, when I got to where they were wolf 4 he was engaged with _'Black death'_ …but it wasn't looking good for the rookie…

 **4 minutes later…**

"Wolf 6 to Wolf 1 the hostile squadron is no longer a factor" Wolf 6 said

' _Thank goodness' I thought_

"Wolf leader to wolf squadron we need to support Wolf 4…Viper squadron make sure no other aircraft enter this airspace" I said

"Roger that Wolf 1" Wolf 3 said

"Copy that Wolf leader" Viper 1 said

 **Donnie's POV:**

I was now behind him for the first time; my plane was heavily damaged while that fucker's plane had not one scratch. I had a few missiles left; the machine gun was really low. It was at that point he suddenly broke off on afterburners heading into the clouds going off my radar but was not after saying _'You are worthy to face me'_ before static filled the stereo for a second then stopped. I was high in the air, my thoughts mainly on the bastard that got away, but was bought out of my thoughts when I heard Wolf 2 on stereo.

"Wolf 4 you're trailing smoke" Wolf 2 said quickly

We were almost back at base.

"I'm about to go through a flight check" I said

"We'll watch" Wolf 8 said

"Rubbers, check…Flaps, check…Ascend, check…Descend, check…Acceleration, check…Deceleration, check" I said completing my flight check

"Well from here everything checks out Wolf 4" Wolf 3 said

I sighed in relief but at the same time I was nervous since for starters I disobeyed orders by not leaving the airspace, let my emotions get the better of me in which that hasn't happened in a LONG time, and I messed up my plane to a degree that have the mechanics wanting to kick my ass up and around the base…

 **May 23, 2016**

 **Commander Davis office, 11:00am**

 **Greenfield Islands Air Force Base**

 **Donnie's POV:**

"YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER AND PUT ANOTHER SQUAD IN DANGER…YOUR PLANE WAS A WRECK WHEN IT GOT BACK TO BASE" Commander Davis screamed

I stood at attention as I was getting yelled at for what happened during and after the Op, but I did wince when I heard of how the plane actually turned out. Commander Davis calmed himself down before sitting down in his chair looking at me with a straight face.

"Lieutenant you have disobeyed a direct order and for that a punishment is in order, I need you to pack a days' worth of clothes, there is a cabin out in the forest…you will make your way to that cabin but be mindful, they're wolves that occupy that forest ones that are big" Commander Davis said

I gulped nervously, then was sent on my way…I went to the barracks noticing that the rest of my squad wasn't there but there was a note next to the pack of equipment…picking up the note it said.

' _We were ordered to leave the base, we was going to follow you but I guess that won't be happening, good luck and be safe Lieutenant, we'll be back on base tomorrow morning' it read_

I put the note in my pocket, then packed some sweat pants, a t-shirt, some socks, boxers, another uniform, my iPod…well that seem to be everything so with that I hefted the pack on my back making my way out of the barracks to a gate walking through hearing a lock.

' _This is what I get for not following orders' I thought while shaking my head_

 **30 minutes later…11:30am**

I was making good timing but something didn't feel right, when I knew I was halfway there I started to hear growling and it hasn't stopped but got louder, more menacing…I really hope I didn't just step onto a wolf pack's territory, so with that thought in mind I quicken my pace to a light jog but I wasn't exactly watching where I was going at the moment at THAT moment and tripped over a tree root…it's just my lucky day is it not?

' _Out of all the things I could do in a forest' I thought as I got to my feet_

 **~Ggggrrrr…~**

"Isso nao soa amigavel (That doesn't sound friendly)" I said nervously while looking around

I started to jog well…I think I was running but I don't know, I felt weight lift off my shoulders when I saw the cabin but I was tackled to the ground by something large and very furry. My adrenaline was pumping so being quick I pushed the wolf off of me having some trouble got up going pale.

"Merda (Shit)" I said softly

 **~GGGGRRRRR…~**

I backed away got up grabbing my pack in one hand slinging it over my shoulder, in a dead sprint to the cabin with a pack of wolves giving chase. But that's when I felt like 1,000 needles stabbing into my left leg, I screamed out in pain knowing that if I try and pull away I'm going to be missing a leg, I winced as my leg throbbed with pain. Suddenly feeling my leg being let go, as well as hearing a few whines even a whimper or two which confused me.

I moved my pack away then turned over hissing as my wounded leg touched the ground looking up I was speechless to see that there was seven _VERY_ large wolves laying on or around me…the one that bit me was laying on my good leg it's ears flat against its head, looking at me with a apologetic look whining as it did. Even though it bit me I couldn't just be mad at this wolf for some reason that's the weird part about it, so I reached up putting a shaking hand on its head rubbing the short smooth fur feeling a slight rumble while it pushed its head into my hand not realizing that one leaned in and started to lick my leg causing me to hiss out in pain but after that I felt no more pain which surprised me so I looked seeing wound on my leg was completely healed.

"Hum…voce pode por favor saia de mim (Um…can you please get off of me)" I said

All seven wolves got up, I got to my feet seeing that the commander wasn't joking these wolves were bigger and taller than me!

I looked up at the cabin it was just 300 yards away from where I am currently, when I started walking I heard paws so I looked back seeing that they were following me, I motioned for them to follow me as I started walking towards the cabin I got the thinking…

' _Those aren't regular wolves' I thought_

When I got to the cabin, I told the wolves they had to stay outside but I got some whining barks...

"Okay okay, you can come in but don't make a mess" I said saying the last part sternly

I opened the door seeing that the inside had a very cozy and homey feeling to it, I set my pack down on the couch, noticing that the living room had a 60' flat screen on the wall, in the kitchen it had all the latest kitchen, cookware, the refrigerator was even stocked up, walking out of their I went into a bedroom in which it had posters of fighters, a bed with some sheets and blankets, a laptop on the dresser, and a nightstand with a lamp on it…I walked out the room seeing the seven wolves lounging around, so I looked them over.

The first one had light brown fur with a white underbelly, white socks, and yellow eyes. Next was a wolf that had black fur with grey streaks, and ice blue eyes, the third looked like a twin except the colors was flipped around and the eyes were leaf green. The fourth had all black fur with a patch of white on its chest and lavender eyes, the fifth one had all white fur and red eyes, the sixth one had dark brown fur with black streak on its ears and paws with emerald green eyes, and the last one had silver fur with black and stormy grey streaks, with cobalt blue eyes…

3rd person POV:

Donnie walked out the living into the kitchen opening the fridge grabbing 2 packs of pork chops setting them on a large cutting board grabbing a knife cutting the packages open laying the pork chops on the cutting board turning around looking in the cabinet for seasons, with that done and over with Donnie started to season the meat to his liking…not poorly seasoned nor over seasoned, just right so after taking time seasoning the pork chops Donnie turned away squatting down opening a set of cabinets to find a skillet and a couple of pots setting them on the stove filling one with water putting some chopped potatoes in it

' _Now I wonder what the other side item will be' Donnie thought_

Donnie then grabbed some green beans and corn pouring them in a pot setting it on an eye in which it was on medium, already having the potatoes on low as well as adding some seasons to those…now it time to cook the pork chops, turning around grabbing six he laid them in the pan hearing them sizzle.

 **1 hour later…12:30pm**

Donnie just took the last of the pork chops out of the skillet setting them on a plate, the kitchen was filled with such a aroma the wolves was in the door mouths watering , watching intently as Donnie made their bowls, having made 18 pork chops. Like as expert Donnie had three bowls on each arm, walking quick seeing wagging tails making him chuckle as he set three of the bowls down on the floor then repeated the same action with the last bowl already noticing who is alpha of the pack is setting it down next to the other bowls just a couple feet away. What surprised Donnie was how well behaved the wolves acted, it was as if they were well trained…

"You all can eat" Donnie said smiling

With that being said the wolves started to eat **(A/N: It's obvious that you should know who the** _ **'wolves'**_ **are so just go back and read the note…)** taking a small bite of the pork chop having an explosion of flavors, it made Donnie chuckle lightly when the wolves ate the food in a matter of seconds happily yipping, tails wagging in happiness and appreciation after they were done. It was then the alpha walked up to Donnie licking him on the cheek then nuzzled him pulling away yipping happily at him, Donnie smiled at the praise.

"Now…I wonder if you're male or female" Donnie said softly

That's been on his mind ever he bought them here to the cabin…

"Are you all male or female" Donnie asked

One of the wolves what may have been a smirk rolled over on its back spreading it's… _'her'_ hind legs open while the other wolves followed their example.

"All female...wow" Donnie whispered surprised

The wolves then got up as Donnie picked up the bowls as well as his own walking into the kitchen so he could wish the dishes and clean the rest of the kitchen…

 **4 hours 30 minutes later…**

It was now 5:00pm, Donnie was about to go to bed but heard the door open seeing the alpha female walk into the room followed by the rest of her pack. Finding spots around the bed laying down curling up going to sleep, because tomorrow Donnie has to hike back down to base and have to be there by 5:00am.

* * *

 **This was something that I have been thinking on doing but I didn't think it would be good, it was a thought and a few dreams but I have made a story that will have some asking... _'What's gonna happen next?'_ or questions involving a character...**

 **I know alot of you were probably thinking that A Story was good but it just didn't make that much sense, things weren't looking too good for it so this is a more detailed and changed up version :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy the first official chapter to my new story, R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flying with my old Squadron, Stonehenge Black, Leading an Op, Wolves want to play, & Wolves can be protective of something's**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha & Omega or Ace Combat Assault Horizon or Infinity.**

 **May 24, 2016**

 **Northern Arden Valley, 9:30am**

 **Arden Valley**

 **Donnie's POV:**

We we're currently on afterburners a tad bit behind, our mission objective was to clear out hostiles in the Seal teams flight path, and keep hostiles from getting into the area…the seal teams objective was to break into the facility and secure 6 Northern City council members and 3 European Council members.

As we got in the Valley I could already see that the op hasn't officially started, the eight of us kept on going until we saw the seal team's helicopters as well as the other squadron who was in formation ahead of the seal teams.

"Got blips on radar, allies?" a pilot said

We leveled our plane out to their altitude that's when I heard Davis get on stereo.

"This Commander Davis affiliated G.F.A.F TF 87…I'll be taking up command of all active aircraft" Davis said

Me and the others of Wolf squadron was flying in our XFA-33s, when the mission began Wolf 1 had Wolves 5, 6, 7, and 8 break off and head west to deal with the hostiles in that area.

"Tigers' break" Tiger 1 said

Wait that voice it sounds so familiar…

"Wolves break" Wolf 1 said

With that I broke off flying ahead of the others firing 4AGMs at a bundle of buildings, as well some AAs.

"Angel 1 to all aircraft we have SAMs stationed in our flight path, they need to be destroyed at once" Angel 1 said

With that I flew off firing 4AGMs destroying the first SAM site, getting a missile alert so I broke off rolling right evading the missile then turned around but before I could destroy the last bit of targets Tiger 1 got to it first.

"You're too slow" Tiger 1 said

"Wait just a second now…is that who I think it is" I said in a matter of fact tone in stereo

"Lobo 4 exatamente o que voce esta falando (Wolf 4 what exactly are you talking about)" Wolf 6 asked

"Esse e o meu lider de esquadrao de idade (That's my old squadron leader)" I said

"Seu antigo esquadrao (Your old squadron)" Wolf 2 said

"Proceed to the next area of targets" Davis said

I got silent as I did what I was told flying to the next area firing missiles destroying the SAM while Wolf 1 and 3 cleared the rest of the area, Wolves 5, 6, 7, and 8 came back into the area destroying the last set of targets. The seal teams, got on stereo thanking both squadrons as they dropped out the helicopters storming into the facility.

"Aw man, the wolves destroyed them all" Tiger 4 said

I smiled, that's Tiger 4 for ya always complaining when he doesn't get his way.

"Now Tiger 1 also known as Colonel Humphrey Robinson, how ya doing?" I said in stereo

"Donnie!" Tiger squadron exclaimed

Wolf 1 had us regroup I got in my spot just as Tiger 1 got back stereo.

"So this is where they moved you too" Tiger 1 said

"Yeah I was shocked to know I was being moved to an elite unit but not just any elite unit, Task Force 87 Wolf Squadron" I said smiling

"Wolf Squadron" Tiger 4 said surprised

"Damn" Tiger 3 said softly

"So this is your old Squadron Wolf 4" Wolf 8 said

"Yes, I'm surprised to be flying with them again" I said

Now it was in that instant there was a whistling sound before something big exploded emitting a powerful shockwave.

"Argh…I can't hold it" a pilot said

"I'm going down" another said quickly

"Javelin 3 down!" a third pilot exclaimed

"What! Javelin squadron has been shot down" Davis said shocked

"Whoa whoa, what in the hell was that?!" Tiger 5 exclaimed

"Some kind of high explosive shell" Davis said confused

"I think that attack came from a railgun" the General said

"Nope that's not the end of it they're going hit us again!" Tiger 1 exclaimed

"Be advised we have something flying in at supersonic speed" Davis said quickly

With that I made my way to the valley we flew out of.

"Everyone follow Wolf 4 into the valley" Davis commanded

 **3rd Person POV:**

Everyone was on afterburners as they followed Wolf 4 into the valley, that's when Commander Davis got back on stereo.

"I'm reducing your altitude to 2,000 feet, anyone higher up is an open target" Davis said

"What are you trying to have us do burrow into the ground" Tiger 3 asked angrily

As the two squadrons made their way through the valley a railgun round suddenly hit the left side of the valley causing boulders and rocks to fly into the air, Donnie was out front dropping his altitude even lower.

"You need to get out the blast radius before my countdown hit zero" Davis said

On everyone's HUD they saw where the next two rounds were going to hit.

"5…4…3…2…1…Impact!" Davis exclaimed

"Argh…the shockwaves crushing me" Tiger 3 said in storeo

It was after 3 more railguns rounds the two squadrons regrouped getting back into formation.

 **Donnie's POV:**

"Wolf 4 to Wolf 1, what in the hell was that" I asked

"Not entirely sure Wolf 4, we're probably going to get some info on what attacked us back at base" Wolf 1 said

I sighed.

"Lobos retornar a base… (Wolves return to base…)" Wolf 1 said

With that we broke off flying back to base while Tiger squadron did the same, when we got back to base, landed and got out of our flight suits Commander Davis had us immediately come to briefing…

"The terrorists' forces have managed to get their hands on the railgun in southern Russia…which means that we lost all air superiority in Europe" Davis said shaking his head

"Droga (Dammit)" I said softly

"I know you all just returned from a mission but you got to get back out there, your mission objective: Silencing Stonehenge Black, but again be careful if you're caught in the blast radius or get caught in the shockwave it generates you'll be killed instantly" Davis said looking at each of us

Commander Davis then looked at Colonel Parker then at me.

"Rookie you'll be the leader of this op but it's only temporarily and it was requested by your squadron leader herself…all aircraft will follow your orders, this briefing is over you all have your objectives. Dismissed" Davis said

 **10 minutes later…**

 **Southern Ranford, 11:46am**

 **Ranford**

 **Donnie's POV:**

I sighed as me and the others of my squadron flew high making our way to Stonehenge, out of the eight of us Colonel Parker…my squadron leader made me the squadron leader for this op…after an eternity of silence Wolf 8 got on stereo.

"Eu nao gusto do fato de que falar de ninguem (I don't like the fact that no one's talking)" Wolf 8 said

"Voce tem um ponto la (You do have a point there)" I said chuckling in stereo

"Muito engracado voces dois (Very funny you two)" Wolf 3 said with a bit a sarcasm

Wolf 1 was really really silent; I have a feeling that she's thinking hard on something or just not wanting to speak to no one.

"Lobo um, voce esta bem…voce foi realmente silencioso desde que saimos de base (Wolf 1, are you okay…you've been really quiet ever since we left base)" I said

"So de pensar em outras coisas Lobo quarto (Just thinking about other things Wolf four)" Wolf 1 said

Nothing was said after that, it was at that point I heard Davis get back on stereo just as I dropped my altitude seeing the ground forces making their advance and seeing other squadron in the air also making their way to the target area.

"All active aircraft be advised we have four ECM sites around Stonehenge Black, you will be unable to lock-on…you must use your machine gun or bombs to take out the ECM sites and clear the hostiles in the area as well as providing Close Air Support (CAS) to our advancing ground forces" Davis said in stereo

With that being said I breathed in then out…

"Lobos quebrar...Lobo que voce esta comigo (Wolves break…Wolf 1 you're with me)" I said

That's when the op began, me and Wolf 1 flew off to the ECM site closest to Stonehenge Black while being accompanied by two fighters of another squadron…as we got close I saw four red circles appeared on radar causing me and the others I was with to break off just as four massive explosions ranged out.

"Whoa shit" a pilot said

"Took the words right out of my mouth" I said

Me and wolf 1 dived to target dropping bombs destroying the ECM as well as all the ground targets along with it…it was at that point Davis got on stereo.

"All ECM sites have been neutralized, now you need to go and support the ground forces advance" Davis said

"Let's get wild" I said smiling

After that phase, that's exactly what the others in my squadron did because all of their movements became quick, precise, and extremely deadly…but what got me after I really said that was when I heard a few growls, ones that sounded both menacing and hungry.

"All aircraft be advised we have three ECM towers in center of Stonehenge Black…we got to clear out that site in order to attack and destroy Stonehenge, we are in position-Argh!" the ground solider said but was cut off as the radio went static

"O que no porra so aconteceu (What in the fuck just happened)" I said in disbelief

"Stonehenge just obliterated the forces that were in position" Davis said before going silent

"You shitting me" Donnie said in disbelief

"Wolf 4" Wolf 1 said with a low growl

I got silent…then sighed.

"Looks like we're going have to do ourselves" I said

"Turner are you implying-"Tiger 1 started but was cut off

"Wolf 4 to all allied aircraft…we got to fly in and take out the ECM towers then silence Stonehenge Black, if you need to refuel or need more ammo head back to base now…everyone else follow me" I said

"Wolf 4…"Wolf 8 said in stereo

"What is it?" I asked

"Don't wreck your plane again, alright" Wolf 8 said

Her voice sounded deeper than normal just like the others, I wonder what's wrong with them. Shaking my head clearing my thoughts me, Wolf 1 and Wolf 7 dropped unguided bombs on each of the tower but they didn't go down so Wolf 2, Wolf 6 and Wolf 5 finished the job.

"Davis to all active aircraft the ECM sites have been neutralized, you are clear to engage Stonehenge Black" Davis said in stereo

"Let's do this" I said softly

As me and the others of my squadron broke off, the 7 railguns turned around firing at us as we shot back at them with missiles, machine guns, and dropping bombs on them but these things are pretty damn tough…

"Davis to Wolf 4…" Davis said in stereo

"What is it sir?" I asked

"I've got enemy reinforcements closing in…intercept and engage" Davis said

"Yes sir" I said

 **15 minutes later…**

It was finally over…Stonehenge Black was no more, we struck a heavy blow to the terrorists organization but we also taken some heavy losses on our sides as well…

"Give a moment of silence and salute to our courageous soldiers" Davis said in stereo

As we flew back to base the comms were silent having heard with happened to one of the best Special Forces Commander in Greenfield's military, after a few more moments the comms were live with chatter although not as lively as it would be…but at least we've made a strategic victory. Once me and the others squadrons were back at base Davis had me follow him to his where he debriefed me on the op Wolf Squadron completed, after the debrief my thoughts were else especially after what he told me about the wolves…

 **Flashback…30 minutes earlier…**

' _Lieutenant here on base we have wolves that live with us…like the ones you encountered in the forest, you may even see those again' Davis said_

' _How come I never seen them sir' I asked_

' _Because wolves preferably don't liked to be messed with unless the leader has taking a liking to you or something else' Davis said_

' _Oh…" I said looking down in thought_

' _Now seeing as that Wolf Squadron did two sorties, big sortie's if I may add…you all take a well-deserved break' Davis said smiling_

 **Flashback End…**

Currently I was in the barracks laying on my bunk staring up at the ceiling in thought, but I had a feeling that something or someone was watching well more like staring me down…I sat up on my bed looking around and didn't see anyone so I laid back down, it was at point though something nipped at my hand which made me jump a bit and looked to my right seeing 15 wolves recognizing the 7 I encountered I in the forest seeing tails wagging seeing the wolf version of smiles…

"I never knew I'd run into some familiar wolves…" I said as I scratched one of the wolves' ears

I moved my hand away then looked in the alpha females' direction; my room now had a pack of wolves in it…

"Lieutenant Turner since when did you own wolves" Humphrey said with a light chuckle

I looked up raising an eyebrow as he, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Eric standing in the door. I stood up crossing my arms looking at each of them, and then walked up shaking their hands.

"So how has things been since I left" I asked as I took a step back

"Well Donnie I know I was the one to tell you were being moved but the others were saddened to the fact we lost a tiger" Humphrey said

I nodded.

"But even to my own surprise I was moved to an elite unit…want to hear a story" I asked as I sat on the bed

The five of them nodded just as the wolves moved closer to me, getting comfortable.

"It was after my first sorite…" I started

 **20 minutes later…**

"Damn" Shakey said shaking his head

"My thoughts exactly" Salty said softly

"But for some odd reason I couldn't be mad at these wolves, even though they hurt me I just couldn't" I said looking down in thought

I then looked up at them as they looked around at the 15 wolves looking them over as the wolves did the very same, after that all the wolves look at me that's when I felt one of them nudge me forcing me to get up. I noticed that the wolves' tails were wagging a mile a minute as they jumped on me or ran in circles even walking beside me happily or playfully nipping at my hands.

"Okay okay…you all calm down we'll play" I said petting one of the wolves'

"Hey Donnie, we'll be in south lounge area" Eric said from the door

"Okay see ya" I said as they left

 **2 hours later…3** **rd** **Person POV:**

' _I haven't had fun like that in some time' Donnie thought with a smile_

Donnie and the wolves after 2 hours of playing was now relaxing, the wolves were laying around Donnie's bunk asleep while Donnie was laying on it staring up at the ceiling a smile on his face. It was at that point his phone vibrated; taking his phone out of his pocket Donnie saw that it was a text message from his brother Derrick…

 _ **The conversation:**_

' _What's up little brother, how thing's been going since you were reassigned' it read_

' _It's been good bro well after my second sortie with my new squadron' Donnie sent_

' _Something must've happened didn't it…' it read_

' _Well I let my emotions get to me…encountered_ _ **'him'**_ _during that sortie, my plane as hearing from the commander was pretty bad' Donnie sent_

' _Ouch…' it read_

' _Look at his…' Donnie sent before recording a quick 10 second video_

' _Damn bro since when did you own a pack of wolves?' it read_

' _After encountering 7 of the 15 wolves in a forest behind the base I'm stationed at' Donnie sent_

' _Damn…' it read_

' _Well I'm about to go and talk to some other airmen…talk later bro, be safe and call when you have free time' Donnie sent_

' _Alright Donnie you be safe too…' it read_

 _ **End of conversation…**_

Donnie as silently as he could get up off his bunk, stepping over the first three wolves then did the same to four more wolves walking over to the closed door slowly opening it but it proven to be a bad idea as he heard a low threatening growl, he looked up seeing it was one of the alphas of the pack…

"Whoa…easy girl easy, no need to get hostile it's only me" Donnie said slowly holding his hands up

The white furred wolf then whimpered it's ears lying flat against it head in apology looking at Donnie, Donnie smiled a reassuring smile as he walked up to the white furred wolf making sure as to not step on or accidently kick one of the others that was still sleeping.

"It's okay no need to be down, alright" Donnie said in a soothing tone

The wolf looked up at Donnie nuzzled him then licked his cheek a soft yip escaping her…

"How about you wake up your packmates, I don't think it would good idea if I did" Donnie said

The white furred wolf then got up nudging each of the other wolves rousing them out of their sleep, some growled at the white wolf for doing so but Donnie defended her.

"No need to get mad at her, I told her to wake you all up" Donnie said looking at each of the wolves

That's when the alpha female looked in Donnie's direction, Donnie thought she would've growled or done something even worse but was surprised when the alpha female walked up to him and sat close to him leaning against him in which made Donnie lean but then stumble. It was at that point Donnie started to scratch behind the alpha females' ear getting a long low growl from her in which caused her to roll over onto her back wanting a belly rub, Donnie got on one knee and did so finding the female wolfs' spot instantly making her hind leg kick at the air and her tongue lolling out of her muzzle. When Donnie stood up he couldn't help but to chuckle seeing the other wolves were on their backs also wanting their bellies rubbed or scratched…

"Hahaha, even though you all are bigger than me…you're all like pups in a way-"Donnie started but was cut by a yip

Looking at a silver furred wolf Donnie shook his head…if he was guessing she was _**probably**_ saying _**'We are not pups'**_. It was after Donnie finished getting the wolves what they all wanted he was now making his way to the south lounge building where his friends were relaxing with the wolves accompanying him, when Donnie got there he was greeted by a couple of the pilots then saw Salty standing outside the door on the phone…

"What's up Salty" Donnie said

Salty looked up at Donnie waving at him then looked at the wolves making a unknown expression in which Donnie Turner to this day still doesn't understand…

"What's with the unknown expression bro?" Donnie asked putting emphasis on unknown expression

"For the last time Donnie, I'm just fascinated by the fact that there is a pack of wolves following you" Salty said with a light chuckle

"They are really big dude, they aren't normal wolves" Eric said as he stepped out of the room

Mooch then stepped out of the room with his hand raised, something caused 7 of the wolves to jump in front of Donnie protectively fangs bared in a snarl as a threatening growl escaped them.

"Meninas faceis facil, acalme-se (Easy girls easy, calm down)" Donnie said putting a hand on two of the wolves heads

The 7 wolves which included the alpha female calmed down instantly sitting next Donnie as well as the other 8 having also been tense. Mooch, Salty, Shakey, Eric, and lastly Humphrey who stepped out after hearing the growling looked at Donnie with a _'you got to explain yourself further'_ kind of expression… Donnie walked into the room sitting down in one of the many chairs in the room as Humphrey, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, and Eric took their seats in some of the chairs or couches.

"To continue that story, it was after I got bit by one of the wolves that day which was the black and silver furred one, the white wolf licked my wounds healing them-" Donnie started his story but was cut off by Salty

"Healed you?" Salty said confused

"I was getting to that dude, anyway when the white wolf healed me in which I was totally surprised by that…I just for some reason couldn't be mad at these wolves even though I got injured by one of them, I decided to let them follow me to a cabin that is in the woods just about 2 miles or so from the base, when I got there it was some protest but I let them in and relax a bit…I'm guessing two things that may be the reason why they are protective of me, one when I fed them and played for a bit, two showing a pack of wolves affection as if they are puppies in a civilians home" Donnie finished

Humphrey sat there in thought while the others was either looking out of the window at the wolves who was looking in or in thought on the information they just heard summarizing it down to an even more understanding term.

"Donnie you have always been unique in some way" Eric said smiling while shaking his head

"Trust me when we all first met other pilots and staff on base in Russia thought of us as the unique fighter squadron" Donnie said with a light chuckle

There was scratching at the door whining soon followed that got a little loud, Donnie got up opening the door as the wolves quickly walked up to Donnie nuzzling him. Donnie's friends looked on silently but laughed lightly at the current scene as the wolves begged Donnie to play with them…

"We'll play later okay…" Donnie said softly looking at the wolves

Letting out a final whine the wolves just sat or laid very close to Donnie silent looking around the room at the other guys that were there or at Donnie who was in the middle of a conversation with Humphrey…

"Maybe on another sortie we'll be flying with your squadron again" Humphrey said

"I hope so, even though I'm not in your squadron anymore it'll be good fighting with you" Donnie said smiling

It was later on tonight after a good hour and a half of playtime with the wolves and a funny conversation Donnie was now laying in his bunk in the barracks seeing the others were in there laying down having a silent conversation, not really listening Donnie just fell asleep.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter to the story, the reason for not updating my teachers have been giving me tons of work and to top it all off a 5 page research paper WOW! I really didn't think I'd have to do that many pages for a research paper but then again...anyway my apologizes on keeping you all waiting.**

 **R & R **

**Also here's a question, any destiny players out there that has played the Prison of Elders?**


End file.
